


Bath time

by TerribleThings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleThings/pseuds/TerribleThings





	Bath time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostPatches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPatches/gifts).



Tripod was a mess, after they spent the morning at the river the dog had managed to find the only dead opossum on the riverbank and roll in it. Matthew had said that they should just leave him, but Will knew how Tripod liked to join them on the bed. He wasn’t about to let him on the blankets while he stunk of decay.

Will had prepared the bath, it was filled with warm water deep enough to properly wash the dog and not risk getting water in his ears. A towel was set out on the toilet ready for the moment he finished and the blow dryer was set on the counter for an effortless bath. 

Will may have never washed the small three legged dog, but he was an expert now, he was prepared.

This was his design.

Getting Tripod in the bathroom on the other hand was not as easy as he imagined, the little dog still wasn’t used to him yet and would only look at Matthew and trot away when Will called him over. In the end it was Matthew who picked him up passing him to Will.

“You sure you don’t want help? He can be a handful in the bath.”

Will snorted derisively as he got a good grip on the still small pup, keeping him away from his body so as not to get mud or the smell on himself.

“When you’ve given as many baths as I have no dog is a handful.” 

Matthew raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t argue, instead he made himself comfortable on the couch again while Will carried his prise back to the bathroom. 

Although Tripod put out his three legs, trying to catch on any surface possible Will got him into the water, holding onto his neck to make sure he didn’t run. There were soft growls, and twisting unlike he had ever experienced. The dog was small enough that he let go to grab the soap, quickly seeing his mistake as Tripod tried to jump the side and only managed to soak the both of them and the bathroom floor as he created a small wave. 

The warm water soaked down the front of his shirt, and he was glad he decided on an indoor bath time. 

Catching him again for the soap was much more difficult than he expected, the three legged dog was close to a contortionist as he squirmed out of every hold that Will got on him. 

Even though he got soap in one of his eyes from Tripod shaking off he at least managed to get him washed down. Tripod still stood defiant on his three legs, his body looking tiny once the puff was wetted down.

Will was relieved that he was finished, but he wasn’t about to admit defeat and call Matthew in when he was just getting to the easy part. Plus all his dogs loved being toweled down. 

Tripod was less than agreeable being taken out of the bath and with one twist of his entire body the puppy freed himself. 

With a few fruitless grasps at air Will watched the wet behind disappear out the bathroom door.

“Oh hell.”

He scrambled to his feet, grabbing the towel so that if worst came to worst he could toss it over the dog and scoop him up before he could free himself.

“Tripod no!”

Will winced at Matthew’s voice, he didn’t have to see to picture Tripod shaking every inch of his little body so that the water held in his curls covered their makeshift living room and bedroom instead.

At least it was clean water. 

He finally felt defeat as he walked into the other room, his clothing leaving a drip trail behind him.

“Not you too Will. Strip in the bathroom, I’ll bring the dog.”

Matthew didn’t sound as annoyed as his words suggested, instead he already busy corralling Tripod alongside the bed. Will watched from the bathroom door as he fought with the wet buttons, Matthew seemed to know every move Tripod was going to make before he made it. He was better adjusted to the little terror. 

Will was only out of his shirt when Matthew brought the still dripping dog to him, taking the towel and drying Tripod himself. 

“You should have just let me help.”

Matthew’s voice held an edge of smugness. 

“And you should have trained your dog better.”

Will shot back as he peeled the wet jeans down his thighs and threw them at the tub. They made a satisfying splat as they hit the edge and dangled there. 

“You mean our dog.”

Will looked at the puppy wrapped in the towel, still fighting to get free. It made him feel better that he wasn’t the only one who Tripod liked to give trouble and Will found that he couldn’t help smiling. Tripod was the first thing they shared, the beginning of their connection.

“Yeah, you should have trained our dog better.”

Will teased, grabbing a second towel for himself as he kicked his boxers off. 

It was Matthew’s turn to give a derisive snort. 

“You are welcome to try.”


End file.
